Sweet Home
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: Warnings- OC, CP, mild het sex desciption, movie spoilers, PWP. An own character of mine gets in some trouble with his brother Jake. Not a Mary Sue


A/N~ Just saw Sweet Home Alabama for the first time and the female in me has fallen in love with Josh Lucas. So, what do I do? Create a character and have the kid cause trouble to irritate the canon char. So here we go with my OC, Jake's younger brother Matt. This'll take place during that 7 year period where Melanie has left Jake and currently is in New York.  
Jake Perry was just getting out of his airplane at his home. It was dusk and even though he was exhusted, he was in a good mood. Some buyer had just ordered the largest shipment of glasswear he had ever made, which meant he had made a lot of money. A lot of money. Hopefully he'll soon have enough to win his wife back. Nothing could bring him down off his cloud today. Not even those flashing red lights. Wait a minute, Matt couldn't have gone and gotten himself in trouble on today of all days, could he?  
  
"Hey, Jake! Lookie at what I found out an' about today when he should'a been in school?" Sherriff Wade shouted while pulling a pouting youth along behind him. The boy had the same sandy blond hair that Jake did, but the lad's usual piercing green eyes were currently fixed on the ground. Jake sighed and looked at Wade.  
  
"Where'd you find 'im?" He asked as if he'd been through this many times prior. The tone wasn't lost on Matt, who suddenly shuddered that the thought of what happened last time. Wade almost laughed when he heard the question. "Where'd you think? Same place he was last time, down near th' beach. 'Sept this time he was havin' his way with Maive Whittler. And a fine young thing she is, too! Why if I were ten years younger."  
  
"Thanks, Wade," Jake interrupted and grabbed his brother by the arm. Once they were inside Jake let go of Matt and turned away. "Matt, how old're you?"  
  
".17, why?" he softly replied, hesitating slightly. Jake turned back around to face his younger brother.  
  
"That's old enough to know you need a education t'git anywhere in this world t'day! What're you doin' sneakin' off out of school again? T'fuck some girl? I don't understand why yer not takin' a hint from my fucked up life! You git her pregnant, marry her, then she leaves ya! You better be goddamn hopeful Mama doesn't hear about this or you'll be in deeper shit than y'are right now."  
  
Matt knew that this would happen, but knowing still didn't lessen the harshness. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when Jake cut him off. "Git in yer room. I'll be in t'take care'a this in a few minutes."  
  
Nodding, Matt slowly left the living room and entered his bedroom. He left the door open, knowing that it'd be easier to hear everything his brother did, and sat on his bed. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and laid down.  
  
He had only ment to make out with her. well, until she opened her shirt and slid her hands down his pants. It didn't take long to excite him and once he had started kissing and touching her, he couldn't stop until it was too late. It was some time later when Sherriff Wade had come by after getting a call from Maive's daddy saying the school called with the news she was missing. And everyone in town knew Matt and Maive were made for each other, just as Melanie and Jake had been, so finding them at Matt's favourite hiding place was fitting. However, finding them half naked in each other's arms had been a little embarassing for everyone.  
  
Matt was brought out of his thoughts at the sight of Jake leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. The green eyes made their way down to his hand and grew large at the belt that was being held. Matt gulped and Jake grew impatient.  
  
"C'mon," Jake said as he helped his little brother out of the bed. Matt followed reluctantly yet obediantly, and took a deep breath at the sight of the kitchen table.  
  
Jake had cleared off one end so that Matt would be able to bend over it and hold the other edge securely. Knowing what to do, and what was expected, Matt unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxers down past his knees. He then laid over the end of the table and grasped the edge tightly. Jake placed a hand on the small of Matt's back and took aim.  
  
"You know why yer bein' whipped, right?"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Matt nodded but held still.  
  
"So I don't have to explain your poor behaviour to you?"  
  
WHACK!  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"Or how dissapointed I am?"  
  
WHACK! WHACK!  
  
Matt shook his head again, a little more frantically this time.  
  
"Why do you insist on making your own mistakes when the result of the same thing you're doing is living with you?"  
  
WHACK! WHACK!  
  
Jake noticed the boy's jaw clench, but he didn't answer.  
  
"What are you gonna do if she gets pregnant, huh?"  
  
WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
  
The tears were starting to fall as a feeble attempt at a shrug was made.  
  
"You love her?"  
  
WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
  
A quick nod came from the crying, but still mute, boy.  
  
"She willing to give up her life to raise a child?"  
  
WHACK! WHACK!  
  
Another shrug.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
  
Matt was starting to really cry now, and wasn't being so silent in his tears anymore. That was a hard question to answer. Everything had happened so fast, he hadn't even had time to think about it. Jake stopped strapping him and pulled the boy's pants up. He then took the sobbing youth to the couch and let the kid recline against him.  
  
They sat like that for a time while Matt calmed down, each in their own thoughts. Finally, Matt broke the silence.  
  
".I guess I have to be willin' t'do it," he mumbled. Jake nodded.  
  
"At least yer man enough t'take responsibility fer it. I'm glad t'hear yer not gonna run away on her."  
  
"You shittin' me? Both Mama and her Daddy'd hunt me down an' skin me alive!" he laughed, then became silent in thought again before speaking his thoughts.  
  
"She's prolly gettin' it worse'n I did. her daddy's a strict man. He'd prolly give me a good tannin' if he could get his hands on me."  
  
Jake smiled ruefully. "You 'member when Daddy found out about me'n Mel? Bobby-Ray told me later that he could hear my cries all the way at th'tavern."  
  
Matt smirked. "Yeah, I thought you'd never be able to sit again. I 'member Mama held me an' tried to explain why you were getting yer butt beat so bad. I didn't understand a word, though, cause she was tryin' t'explain th' birds an' th' bees while I was only interested in watching Daddy whup you."  
  
The older man laughed at the thought but became serious again. "Well, just cuz I ain't gonna take a razor strop to you doesn't mean th' situation's any less serious. You better hope t'God that she don't git pregnant. And if I find you've skipped school again, I swear I'll tell Mama and you'll have t'go back livin' with her. You know yer only allowed to stay with me as long as you do yer work an' don't git in trouble. An since my spankin' you don't seem to be workin', you'll have to go back t'where you will mind yer elders. Understand me, boy?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Yessir. thanks Jake. I'm sorry."  
  
"S'ok, Matt. I been in yer shoes, I know it's hard. But even if it doesn't turn out th' right way, I'm here for ya, bro." 


End file.
